segmentumobscurusfandomcom-20200214-history
Agrippa Sector
Located in the Galactic Northwest of the Imperium, the Agrippa Sector does not actually fall within the borders of Imperium proper. On the Imperial map the area is close to what is known as the “Halo Stars”. As a frontier sector separated from the rest of the empire by pockets of turbulent warp tempests and a massive asteroid fields called the Pirate Havens. Due to the remote conditions and distance, the Agrippa Sector considers itself more an Imperial province with special independent stature, rather than its being an integrated part of the Imperium itself. Early History Before the light of mankind came to the Agrippa Sector, the area was the site for a vast Eldaran empire divided among several related factions known as the Sethnor, Athenae, and Ondilindé. These populations established themselves before the great fall of the Eldar and served as a destination for millions of displaced refugees who integrated themselves with one of the three main factions. For centuries these Eldar groups coexisted in peace and fought successfully together against great Ork invaisions that plagued the area. However after centuries of war with the Orks the Eldar were unprepared and / or unwilling to halt the emergence of Humans into the area. The first Human emigrations were sponsored by Rogue Traders who established mini-empires and fought amongst themselves and against the Eldar and Orks in a dark age of misery. Contact with other Human civilizations and sacred Terra was lost for many centuries until St. Aspen Agrippa arrived to herald the coming of the Emperor’s crusade. After the glorious establishment of the Imperium and the subsequent period of peace and prosperity, the government of the Agrippa Sector was established. It was the teachings of St. Aspen Agrippa that led to a wave of devout reformation among the trader empires who in turn supported the great crusade and led to their establishment as the Great Houses of the Agrippa Sector. The Agrippa Sector Today It has been many centuries since the great golden age of the Emperor. As he sits dying on his golden throne on ancient Terra, the Agrippa sector struggles to survive against a tide of internal strife and alien invasions. Besieged on every front by the enemies of Humanity, the Imperium’s hold on the Agrippa Sector lies on the brink of annihilation. As is all too often on the frontiers of space, politics threatens to rip asunder from within. The initial model for good government in the sector has become a neglected ruin, partly due to the aftermath of the Thrackos Scandal of late M41, and partly due to the Terra’s failure to provide a Governor Consul. In the wake of war and scandal, it is as if Terra has completely forgotten the Agrippa Sector. Indeed some have the audacity to whisper among themselves that the sector has been abandoned and that the time has come to throw off the bonds of the Emperor and establish a new galactic territory. Still, these notions are often kept secret as the Imperium is still strong in the sector and is quick to quash such blasphemy. To all intents and purposes, the Agrippa Sector remains a faithful province of the Imperial flock. Category:Segmentum Obscurus Sectors